Major Love
by manazmama1
Summary: What happens when a strange girl moves to Japan, and is thrown into the world of Major? What happens when she falls for both Toshi and Goro, and they do the same? What will she do? She can only have one, but which one? Rated M for later chapters!


Chapter 1: Moving to Japan

**To all my loyal fans out there, I was actually playing around with my version of the Major Anime, and ended up writing more than I expected, so I decided to post it up and see if it's worth continuing. Enjoy.**

**I do not own the Major Anime, even though that would be SO COOL!**

Moving from America to Japan would make anyone uneasy, but what she found to be ironic was the fact that the past couple years she had been taking Japanese speaking classes at school. And to make it worst, they were moving from Hawaii to Japan. Her name was Hoku Barrows, age 17 and one heck of a baseball freak. Starting pitcher at her old high school for the softball team, a team she led to win the Championships for 3 years running. When she found out her step-father, Kai had been promoted to Ocean's Manager in Japan, she was pissed.

"Have a seat dear." Hoku's mom, Maggie, instructed her as she just arrived home from school. Her mother escorted her into the kitchen of the house and sat her at the dining table where her younger brother and sister were. Her brother Kale, age 16, also a baseball freak, her younger sister Nani, age 6, not so into baseball.

"Big sis? Big sis? Mama and Papa said they have a surprise for us." Nani shined as Hoku smiled down to her and nodded.

"Really?" Hoku said acting surprised to the little one next to her.

"Yah, if you ask me, it's kind of fishy?" Kale whispered to her as she snorted and elbowed him.

"Ok, ok. Your mother and I do have a surprise for you like Nani said. You know how hard I have been working with the local baseball team to get a promotion, and I've finally got one. I'm being promoted to Manager of the Yokohama Blue Ocean's Baseball team!" He said eyes beaming as the 3 kids looked at each other.

"That's a professional baseball team, right?" Kale asked wide eyes as Hoku's breath caught.

"Yah, a baseball team in Japan." Hoku said outraged as she kicked out her chair scaring everyone on the table.

"What? We're moving to Japan?" Kale asked outraged as Hoku as Kai and Maggie nodded to their kids.

"I can't believe this." Hoku snapped as she began to walk off.

"Watch your tone of voice with me young lady." Kai scolded her as she grabbed her school bag off the ground and scoffed.

"Oh please, don't try acting like my father now." Hoku said back walking out as her mother gasped.

"Hoku?" Maggie shouted as Kai stood up and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Let her go. This is going to be hard on everyone." He said kissing her cheek as he walked out of the room and out the house. Kai said growled and clenched his fists.

"Why do we have to move to Japan? We don't even know how to speak Japanese?" Kale whined as their mother walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hoku speaks it, you can learn from her." Maggie said as Kale scoffed and walked away from his mother.

"This is so screwed!" He shouted into the house as he walked up the stairs towards his room. Walking pass his sister's room her heard loud noises coming from it.

"Hoku?" He asked knocking on the door as it squeaked open on impact. He peeked in to see the room empty. Opening the door even further he noticed the balcony door open. He walked through the cluttered room and peeked out the door to see her leaning over the balcony.

"Geez, what did you do to your room?" He asked as she turned towards him and snorted.

"I can't believe this is happening, and a month before nationals." Hoku growled as she kicked the balconies railing. Kale felt bad for his sister, his league had already finished, and he knew how much his sister loved it.

"Yah, I was supposed to go out with Katrina Song too." Kale said sighing sarcastically as Hoku turned towards him and punched him in the face sending him to the ground.

"You're such a jerk! I was being serious!" Hoku snapped in annoyance as Kale groaned in pain before climbing off the ground holding his nose.

"Geez, you still got a right hook." He said rubbing his now red nose.

"Well in all seriousness, like it or not, we're gonna have to deal with it for father's sake." He said going to Hoku's side as her lips sputtered.

"Oh please, that idiot will never be my father." She said as he sighed and nodded.

"Ok, ok, ok, you win." He said putting up his hands as he began walking back into her room.

"By the way, mom said to ask you to teach me how to speak Japanese?" He said as she turned to see his smiling face and grabbed the chair off the porch to chuck at him but he was gone in a flash.

"Idiot." She whispered turning back to looking out in the distance until her house phone began ringing.

"Hoku! It's for you!" Her mother's voice yelled from downstairs as she rolled her eyes and walked in the room to grabbed her house phone, answering it , making sure to hear her mother hang up.

"Hello?" She answered plopping down on her back onto her bed.

"Hey? Where are you? Practice started 20 minutes ago?" Her best friend, Nikki, answered as she sighed.

"Sorry about that, start without me. My father decided to drop a bomb on the family when we got home." Hoku said irritated as Nikki sighed.

"What kind of bomb? Something like their getting a divorce, or he's leaving you guys? Something dramatic like that?" Nikki asked sarcastically as Hoku sarcastically laughed.

"I wish it was something like that." Hoku said as the line went quiet.

"Then what is it?" Nikki asked as Hoku sat up Indian style.

"We're moving." Hoku said as Nikki gasped.

"WHAT? To where? Like another town?" Nikki asked nervously

"Japan." Hoku whispered.

"WHAT? WHEN? After nationals right? He wouldn't do that to you, right?" Nikki asked in shaky voice as Hoku plopped back down on her back.

"From what I heard it's the ending of next week." Hoku said annoyed as the line went dead. Hoku pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the phone to see that she had hung up the phone.

"Great." Hoku whispered as she hung up her side and dropped it on the floor.

Two weeks went by faster than anyone knew and before they knew it they were on a plane headed for Japan.

"What do people do on 13 hour flight?" Hoku said annoyed to her brother as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows?" He said as he put his earphones in. The flight was longer and more exhausting than anything she had ever done before. When they got off the plane and retrieved their luggage they were ushered towards a limo that was waiting to pick them up.

"I wonder if he's trying to butter you up?" Kale whispered over to Hoku as they watched a man load their luggage into the back. Hoku rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"If he is, it isn't working!" She whispered back as he laughed through his nose and followed her towards the limo. The limo ride was quiet except for the random gasps coming from their little sister Nani. They arrived at a huge house that was surrounded my other huge houses.

"Geez, what's up with this neighborhood?" Hoku said getting out of the car and walking towards the house.

"Go on kids, pick a room!" Their mother shouted from the limo as the 3 kids walked in and ran up the stairs. The first door Hoku opened, she knew she wanted it. Everything about the room was huge, huge closet, and even a balcony. Unfortunately it looked like she was supposed to share the bathroom in the hall with her brothers. She walked over to the balcony and opened it to see that her balcony was right over the front door and next to the huge tree that was planted out front.

"Perfect, if I need to run away." She whispered as she walked back into the room. The weekend was filled with tireless efforts to organize the furniture that had arrived. Hoku had finished her room and was now heading off to bed before her mother stopped her.

"Hoku?" She whispered as she stopped in her trail and waited for her mother to speak.

"I hung up your uniform in the closet and your shoes are down by the front door." Her mother said as she nodded and walked over to her room before closing the door and heading off the bed. Her alarm woke her in the morning as she rolled over and turned it off.

"Oh joy, first day of school." She mumbled as she sat up and put her hands through her bed hair. Growing up and being raised in Hawaii, even with a Caucasian man as her father before he died, she was still blessed with good looks. Long, flowing, natural light brown and golden brown hair that went down to her back, hazel colored eyes, and a light tan she had received from her many years out in the sun for baseball, surfing and swimming. Walking over towards her door, she opened it and walked across the hallway towards the bathroom to find it locked.

"Uhhh. Who's in there? Hurry I need to pee!" She shouted as she pounded on the door. The door immediately opened to show her brother dressed in a strange yellow vested uniform, with tan slacks.

"That's a cute uniform you got there." She teased as he rolled his eyes and squeezed past her.

"If you haven't forgotten, we're going to the same school, which means yours is just like mine." He said back as her eyes shot open.

"Great." She mumbled as she walked into the bathroom and began doing her morning duties. Coming out of the bathroom hair brushed and up in a high ponytail, and slight makeup on she walked back into her room and towards the closet.

"I'm almost too nervous to even look at it." She said to herself as she pulled open the close to see the same matching yellow vest, short sleeve white dress shirt, knee high stockings and a skirt that looked too short to even be legal.

"No way in hell, I'm wearing that." She growled as her mother's shrill voice answered from the door.

"Hurry and get dressed before your late." Her mother said she rolled her eyes and turned back to the closet.

"Whatever." She whispered pulling out the uniform and began getting ready. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"That is one short ass skirt." A voice said from behind her as she saw her brother through the mirror.

"Yah, try telling mom that. She told me to wear it." Hoku said annoyed as she tried to pull it down with no such luck.

"Anyways, you better hurry and get down for breakfast so we can leave. Mom doesn't want you walking to school alone." He said as I scoffed and grabbed my backpack and sports bag before walking behind him down the stairs.

"Oh you guys look adorable." Maggie said smiling as they walked into the kitchen and began eating.

"Hoku, Kale? Here's all the forms for your school that they sent yesterday, schedules and books." She said handing them each a stack as they began packing it into their bags.

"I'm done." Hoku said annoyed as she stood up and began walking to the front door where their shoes were waiting for them.

"Have a fun day at school. Be safe." Their mother's said as she raced out the door.

"So which way is it?" Hoku asked as Kale rolled his eyes and began pulling her to right of their house.

"Geez, even sometimes I'm afraid to leave you alone. You have no sense of direction." He grumbled as she rolled her eyes and yanked her hand out of his to follow him. Hoku tried to remember every turn, store, train stop, and street signs they passed so she could leave without her brother bickering about her getting lost and before long they came up on a school that was dressed just like them.

"This is a pretty weird looking school." Kale whispered as they stood across the street from it.

"Ok, you remember all the Japanese I taught you right?" Hoku asked as they began crossing the road.

"Hopefully." He whispered back as they walked in the school gates, registering stares they were receiving.

"What are they saying?" Kale asked her as she stared at a bunch of boys that were saying something to them. Hoku just rolled her eyes and pulled Kale alongside her.

"Bunch of perverts." Hoku said annoyed as they walked into the front lobby area of the school to see hundreds of lockers, and to also see a bunch of students trading their day shoes for plain white ones.

"I'm guessing we have to do that?" Kale whispered to her as she nodded and pulled a slip of paper out of her bag.

"I'm number 56." She said walking off leaving Kale to find his own, which was 12. Hoku walked around the corner of the lockers to bump into to someone. She held her forehead and looked up to see a strange boy with spikey orange hair staring at her.

( **Author's Note**: _**I'm not writing everything they say in Japanese, I'm just going to make it English, but their technically speaking Japanese**_.)

"Sorry." She said in Japanese as the man smiled down to her.

"Foreigner?" He asked as she stared up at him confused and nodded.

"Ah-ha! I'm Fujii!" He said with an excited smile as she smiled politely back at him.

"I'm Hoku." She said as he grabbed her hand and began shaking.

"Your Japanese is great, where are you from?" He asked still shaking her hand as she pulled it out of his just as the class bell began ringing.

"Oh sorry, I'm going to be late for class." She said politely walking over to her locker, switched her day shoes for the matching white ones and quickly ran away.

"She might be prettier than Kaoru?" He said softly grabbing his bag off the floor and also walking to class.


End file.
